


Rut

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!will, Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Hannibal's rut takes him by surprise.Will is very, very encouraging about it.





	Rut

             Hannibal is going to have him.

              He growled and chased the thought away.  He was better than that.

              “Hannibal?” Will asked, looking up from the book he’d been reading, sitting on the edge of the chair in the living room of one of Hannibal’s safe houses.  Hannibal looked down at his hands.  They’d stopped playing the piano.  He was frozen.

              They’d been living together for almost two months.  In that time, not a flicker of romance had passed between them.  Their conversations were as lovely as ever, but Will remained physically distant, and Hannibal _would_ respect his wishes, rut or not.

              Oh.  Well that was unexpected.  He wasn’t due for another three months.  Living in close quarters with the omega of his desire had probably triggered it.

              “I must retire early.” he said, rising to his feet.  It was hard not to smell Will now.  His scent permeated the room; the entire house, in fact.  The only place he might get some respite would be his bedroom.

              “You don’t look so well.” Will said, standing up and walking closer.  Hannibal growled to keep him away, but as usual with Will, it had no effect.

              “You’re trembling.” Will said.  He stopped, much, much too close, the scent of him tantalizing Hannibal’s senses.  His mouth watered with want.

              He realized his eyes were closed.  When he opened them, there was Will’s face, ever so close.  Closer than he’d been since they’d healed from their wounds.  Inches.

              “You smell different.” Will said, his voice breathy, his eyelids fluttering low.  Hannibal trembled with the effort of remaining still, of not lunging forward to take what was _his_.

              “Mine.” he said, and then Will understood.

              “You’re in rut.” he said simply.  It was clear that Will was still lucid.  He would be able to leave.

              “Run.” Hannibal replied.  “Take the truck; find a hotel…”

              Will snorted.

              “We can’t be seen.” he said simply.  Then he leaned forward.  The scent of him was torturous and heavenly all at once.  Hannibal felt his cock beginning to grow as his mouth watered further, making him have to swallow often to avoid drooling.

              Will raised a hand and gently brushed his fingers along Hannibal’s cheek.  The feeling burned against his trembling skin, making him _want_.

              His hand flew out to clasp Will’s wrist so quickly he didn’t have time to think about it.  He raised it to his nose and bent Will’s palm to the ceiling, scenting him, his eyes flashing with desire.

              “I will let you go, and you will _run_.” Hannibal said, his voice commanding even though he didn’t agree with the words.  He wanted Will; he wanted him for the rest of his life, and taking him now before he was ready was not…

              “Do you want something, Hannibal?” Will said, his eyes burning into Hannibal’s as their gazes locked.  Hannibal inhaled again and smelled it; Will’s arousal.  The scent rose up Hannibal’s nose until it reached his brain, making his eyes dilate, making him lose his grasp of words.

              “Yes.” he growled, still fighting the need, still waiting to know if Will…

              “Then take it.” Will said.  He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck.  Hannibal opened his mouth and the drool flowed as he stopped caring what he looked like.  His arms darted out to pull Will roughly to him, holding that delicious body close.  He pressed his nose to the side of Will’s neck and _scented_ , the act causing Will’s hormones to spring out of him.  He groaned softly, not a single hint of distress in his scent.

              Hannibal slid the hand that pressed into Will’s back down to his ass and clasped it.  His tongue emerged to lick along Will’s skin, and he was too far gone to feel properly ashamed as his appalling lack of control.

              “Oh, yes.” Will said, tilting his head close, pressing it against Hannibal’s.  His lips were directly beside Hannibal’s ear when he whispered.  “Take me, Alpha.”

              Hannibal snarled and swung out a foot, causing Will to lose his balance.  He caught him as he fell, then pressed his body to the floor, pinning him as he sat on his hips.  He grabbed both of Will’s wrists in his hands and pushed them to the floor beside his head, his tongue lapping at Will’s neck over and over, sucking the skin into his mouth, nibbling with his teeth.  During an Alpha’s rut there was no possibility of a bond; and so no normal Alpha would have any desire to bite.   

              Hannibal was not normal.

              He ground down against Will’s hips, and Will tilted his head back and _keened_.

              “Yes, yes!” he cried.  Hannibal was aware that he would be somewhat affected by the rut pheromones, but not enough to lose his mind.  Which meant he _wanted_ this.

              “Want me.” he snarled, his fingers moving to the buttons of Will’s hideous shirt.  He attempted to undo them properly, but failed after the third one and tore the fabric, buttons flying across the room to land in corners unknown.  Will reached up with a fist and pulled Hannibal’s face down by his tie, until their eyes were locked again.

              “Yes.” he said.  He lifted his lips and crushed them to Hannibal’s.  Hannibal growled and pushed Will’s head back into the carpet, tasting him, licking him, kissing him.  He ground his hips into Will’s again and felt the hardness of his arousal there.  His hands roamed Will’s bare chest and sides and stomach, covering every part of him in his scent, marking him as _his_.

              Hannibal lifted his head and stared into Will’s face.

              “When.” he said, his voice low and gravelly.

              “I don’t know.” Will said.  “But I’ve been waiting.  Waiting for you to take me.  You’re so damned polite it’s infuriating.”

              Hannibal snarled and slipped down, his fingers undoing Will’s belt with haste.  He undid his fly and yanked them to his ankles in a pull so rough Will’s body slid with it.  He then growled at his boots and rushed to undo them, before…

              The scent of Will’s slick hit his nose, and Hannibal was lost.  He forgot his task and growled his way up his omega’s legs, licking as he went, pushing Omega’s knees apart.  What he saw was beautiful and delicious; a wet, dripping hole, waiting for him, wanting him.  He pressed his face to it and began to drink; and oh, was it the most delectable thing he had ever tasted.  No meal he could ever create would come close to this perfect taste.

              Omega whined as Hannibal pleasured him, his body reacting by making more of the delicious slick.  He canted his hips upward, pleading for Alpha to take him and make him his.  Alpha growled and rose, finding beneath him a writhing, flushed beauty, dick swollen with want and leaking against his stomach.

              He stood and quickly removed his pants.  He watched Omega strip himself of the rest of his own clothing, and then stood in awe as he turned around to press his face to the carpet, raising his ass for Alpha to take.

             His hands grabbed those delicious cheeks and pulled them apart, his cock seeking that hole so easily it went in without his fingers to help it.  Omega keened; the sound of his pleased voice adding to Alpha’s burning desire.  Fire spread up his cock to ignite in his veins, driving him to thrust, to fuck, to take.  Omega cried for more, his voice splendid and glorious.  The scent of his pleasure reached Hannibal’s nose and drove him to take, take, take.

              Beneath him, Omega sank flat to the floor with his weight.  He covered him with his body and continued to thrust, his palms pressing flat against Omega’s shoulder blades, pinning him down so he could not get away.  He put up no struggle; he offered himself to Alpha willingly, with happiness, and it made a sweet feeling glow through Alpha’s body that he’d never felt before.

              “Going to breed you.” he said.  “Fill you with my pups.  Make you swell with child, over and over.  Make you beg for my knot, overflow with my seed.” he growled softly.  The replies he received were “Yes” and “More” and “Knot me.”  His fingers dug roughly into Omega’s hips, pulling his lithe and delicious body up to meet Alpha as he fucked him.

              “Knot me, Alpha.  I’m yours.”

              Alpha’s body agreed entirely.  He felt it begin to swell, making Omega cry out with ecstasy as he stretched his rim further and further with each thrust.  The crushing of Omega’s heat around his knot was exquisite and unbearable all at once.  Then his knot swelled nearer the tip, so that it stayed within Omega, rubbing him on the inside near his pleasure-glands, making the sweetest, most heavenly whines come from his mouth.

              “Mine.” Alpha said.  “Mine, mine, mine, mine.”

              Omega only agreed.

              His knot then reached the tip of him and swelled to its fullest.  He felt Omega orgasm around him, his body crushing his knot with impossibly powerful muscles.  Desire raged through him and exploded, his release spilling into his mate, pulses of euphoria rushing through his veins.  His fingers clasped Omega tightly, his arms trembling with how strongly he held him as he pumped him full of his seed.

              Omega trembled beneath him, the scent of his mate’s pleasure making Alpha’s eyes roll back in his head.  He collapsed, his chest pressed to Omega’s back, feeling the heat of him, his breath, his sweat.  Alpha’s mouth was so close to his neck; the scent became overwhelming.

              Alpha’s body released again, and this time, he bit.  Hard and deep, he sank his teeth through the flesh, the taste of human blood washing over his tongue, making him feel even more satisfied.  Omega howled, but he did not let go; and then a few seconds later, Omega _purred_.

              Alpha did not release his teeth.  He kept his mate pinned and claimed as the next wave of his seed spilled into him.  When the tremors ceased, he released his teeth and began to lap at the delicious redness that flowed beneath his tongue.

              “You like that you are mine.” Hannibal said, words slowly beginning to come back to him.  Alphan ruts never lasted longer than a single knot, unlike omegan heats that could last for days.

              “Yes.” Will said, and with the recollection of his name came the rest of Hannibal’s mind.

              “Will.” he said, concern flooding his voice as he came back to himself.  “I never intended to…”

              “Shut up.  I know your proclivities for taste.” Will replied, his voice muffled by the carpet that his face was still pressed to.  “I let you have me.  I wanted it.”

              Hannibal trembled and slithered his arms underneath Will’s stomach, holding him close.

              “Why didn’t you confide this to me sooner?” he asked, his breaths still coming hard and heavy, though the orgasms seemed to be slowing.

              “And give you the chance to squirm away?  For years we’ve danced around this.  Even while your rut was _coming_ you tried to get me to leave.” Will said.

              “I didn’t want to…until you were ready…”

              “I was ready.”

              Hannibal growled softly and pressed his face back to Will’s neck, where his blood still oozed from the wound Hannibal had given him.  His mouth watered at the scent of it, and now he no longer fought the urge to lap it up.  Will relaxed his head into the carpet and _purred_ , enjoying that Hannibal was drinking him, knowing what it meant.

              “Oh, Will.  How long I have desired you.”

              Beneath him, Will purred.

              “Finally.” Will replied.  “Do you know how hard it is to get you to tell me your feelings directly?”

              Hannibal snorted into his skin.

              “You are not any easier, my love.”

              The phrase fell from his tongue as easily as breath, but once the words were out, Hannibal felt himself tense as he braced for their reception.

              Will turned his head around so that he could look Hannibal in the eyes.

              “I love you too.” he replied.  Hannibal held his breath for a moment; then dove in to press kisses to Will’s lips, short and sweet and full of devotion.  He pulled away, wanting to hold Will in his arms now.  He rolled them to their side, wrapping his arms around him as they remained locked together.

              “Does this mean I am permitted to assist you during your next heat?” he asked, heart still racing with disbelief that this was happening.

              “Hannibal, if you don’t fuck my brains out and claim me as yours during my next heat, I _will_ murder you.”

              Hannibal groaned, and at the thought of Will so easily speaking of murder, his body convulsed and he orgasmed again.  Will responded to him; so willingly, so right.  After their bodies relaxed once more, Hannibal pulled Will tighter into his arms.

              “It would be my pleasure.” he replied.

             

 


End file.
